(Smut - TO BE CONTINUED) Gardevoir gets Pushy
by Arthenius
Summary: Chapter Five, the unanticipated ACTUAL penultimate chapter has been released! First fanfic. CENTERED AROUND LEMON. WARNING INSIDE. Gardevoir has always had a certain connection to her trainer, but suddenly he looks much more enticing...
1. The backstory

Hello readers. His will be my very first fanfiction attempt, however I can assure you it will neither be my last nor be as bad as most of the steaming piles of shit that surface on this site.

Here's how this is going to go down: I am going to write whatever the hell I want. EVERY STORY I WILL WRITE WILL BE CENTERED AROUND A LEMON (EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENE). IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. If you are not a lost little kid, however, and this is exactly what your are looking for, please subscribe or whatever the devil it is you people do on this site, and *PLEASE SHARE MY WORK WITH OTHERS*. The more people I know are reading my stories, the more stories I will publish.

On the topic of my stories: most of what I will write is going to be based on whatever comes to me, but you are more than welcome to request from me. In terms of requesting: I will only do these pairings: Male/Female, Female/Male/Female, and AS A RARE REQUEST Male/Female/Male (The guys will not have any sexual interaction) or Female/Female (I never have been a huge fan of this, but I do find it sexy...can't guarantee how good it would be, however). Just message/PM me your requests, along with where it is from (note: I prefer Pokemon (person/anthro)... Actually, no, I LOVE Pokemon {GARDEVOIR 3}, or SSBB or something along those lines. I also like Soul Eater, but I DO NOT WATCH MOST ANIMES).

Most of what I will write is going to be Femdom (with very soft or no kink), but again requests can change this. Also the vast majority will probably be Oneshots...

Anyway...I know you people came here to see some juicy, saucy sex, and this is probably killing your buzz, so I'll get on with it...

One last note: *RATE AND REVIEW!* the more positive reviews and ratings I get, the more people will read, and the more I will write! I promise I won't ramble on this much every time.

But without further ado, here is your feature presentation!

Lauren was always...different.

Ever since she was a little Ralts, she had always been a bit of a troublemaker; playing pranks on me, conspiring with my other Pokemon against me, even directly avoiding the return laser on her Pokeball, preferring to stay outside to annoy me in her cute little way.

This behavior was best exemplified when we were assaulted in the early goings of my journey by a group of Pidgey. Yes, Pidgey. I know it's cliche, but those little bastards are mean. It was just me and Lauren at that point, maybe twenty battles deep into our training. We were starting to get into a groove, all the poison and bug types in the forest proving to be no competition.

A few poison scares later, we were getting...cocky. A little bit of a swagger was in my walk, throwing out my chest and turning my ten year old chin up slightly at the time. She was walking and giving death glares from her tiny frame, Pokemon instinctively shying away from her gaze, causing us to turn to each other and giggle.

We could almost see the city at the end of the treeline, my fist pumping heroically as I scooped up my little Ralts and carried her over to a clearing. I set her Pokeball down and sat on the soft grass, reaching into my backpack and taking out the last of our supplies.

Bushes all around us rustled, only for Lauren to stick her tongue out at them, me rolling onto my back, holding my sides in laughter. I didn't even notice her taking all of the snacks for herself. By the time I had calmed myself, I looked up to see her cheeks stuffed to Bibarel-level with the last of our rations. My stomach growled... I went to grab at her Pokeball, only to have her take off into the forest, giggling madly.

Growling in amused irritation, I shook my head and pulled on my pack, taking off after her. Twigs and bushes moving were my only way to trace her tiny little body...well, also her maniacal laughter. Eventually that faded, however, and I slowed my pace. I turned in a small circle, looking into the greenery around me to try to find her, but...that didn't seem to be meant to be.

I sweat dropped, creeping through the trees and softly calling out her name. All of my confidence was gone, taken with the Psychic-type. That was about the time the first Pidgey hopped its way into my line of sight. I raised my eyebrows, calling out gently to it: "Hey there little guy, what are you doing out here all alOOOOONE?" The back half of the word went up in both volume and pitch as I noticed an entire flock of those feathered creatures pop up around the original. I swallowed and back pedaled, watching as the bird Pokemon pursued me...

"L-Lauren...?" I didn't take my eyes off of them, getting increasingly nervous the longer they followed me. Then I did the thing that I really shouldn't have: armed with only Lauren's Pokeball...I threw it. Directly at the lead Pidgey, who fell over dramatically as if I had cracked it over the head with a log.

There was silence and nothing moved, and then I noticed six pairs of eyes lift up to me. My own eyes widened, and I immediately sprinted off back behind me. Screaming bloody murder, I ran. My arms pumped, a flock of bloodthirsty birds following me, my untimely death, I was certain. This continued for a few minutes before, as if by some grand design, I tripped over some beaten-up Bug Pokemon, falling face-first.

I heaved a sigh and looked up, only to see a Kirlia. I knew then, I was certainly about to die, imagining a death with a lot of insanity and brain exploding.

Then I noticed the necklace with the "L" around the girl's neck. I whispered her name and stood bolt upright, hugging her. I received a brief hug back, but before I could congratulate her on her evolution, she pushed me aside, eyeing a familiar flock of Pidgey that had landed a few feet away.

She spoke to them, the entire conversation alien to me. All I know is Kirlia fell over laughing, and then I was being attacked by the group.

I blacked out in pain.

I woke up with scrapes and beak marks littering my skin, torn clothes, and my only Pokemon dragging me the last couple of feet to the Pokemon center. I hurt all over, but we had finally made it to the next city. I muttered an almost incoherent congrats, receiving a shake of the head from the recent evolvee, and then the relieving feeling of the air conditioning from the Pokemon Center...

A bag landed on my stomach, tearing me from my dream...flashback? Something. I was out at the time, but now I was awake. I recoiled in my fearful, sleep-drunk state. My fists rose to defend me, but quickly lowered when I saw we were in a Pokemon center.

"We". Me, and my entire six-Pokemon team. All staring at me. I recalled putting them all back in their-

 _I let them all out of their cooped up /prisons/ before I woke you up, you sick bastard._ There was a joking tone to her voice, sounding in my head, beautiful as always. I looked up at the speaker, or thinker, if you will: Lauren, having been a Gardevoir for years by now. She had to be level one hundred, if you want to judge it like that.

The smirk on her face told me that she was kidding, but by this point I had already figured that kind of thing out. _Are you just going to stare at me, or are we going to get going? I already let you sleep in until noon. Get out of bed, lazy._ I groaned and rolled over. This merited a laugh from the crowd, minus Lauren, who crossed her arms under her bust and shook her head.

"Gardevoir, Gar Gar." She spoke in her native tongue aloud to the group, and returned them all. I assumed she had explained that they all needed to chill out for a little while longer.

I felt the bed move ever so slightly as she seated herself beside me on the bed. One of her long, elegant fingers traced up my bare back and to my hair, joined by more of her hand as she combed through the mop atop my head. _Come on, Arty. We really need to get going...please?_ Her voice was gentle and coaxing, which secretly bothered me...I was never sure if I actually agreed with her or if she was just forcing me to do what she said.

My chest inflated as I drew in a breath, then rolled over to face her. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear that had fallen across her face, giving me a gentle smile. One finger trailed up under my chin before she 'spoke.' _Better_.

I examined the subtle beauty of her features when she closed her eyes in a typical anime-style smile, getting lost in thought, then fantasy, about her and me-

"Woah woah woah wait a minute." I sat up, placing my back against the headboard of the bed. In my abrupt motion, I had knocked off the belt that I kept all my poke balls on. Gardevoir's eyes had opened now, her puzzled expression looking remarkably similar to mine. I had actually just remembered what I had intended to ask her about.

"You remember when you were talking about Garchomp's nightmare when we fought that team of all Gengar?" A nod of affirmation. She didn't see where I was going with this. "And you said you had tapped her consciousness and given her a more mild dream until she woke up? Like a happy one?" Another nod. "Well...would that work with a person...?"

I found that my line of sight had shifted off over her shoulder blankly while I was theorizing, and I moved it back to her. She had the expression which I could best describe as a damn good poker face. It was entirely blank, devoid of any clues as to what she was thinking. My eyes narrowed.

A reply in my head after a disturbingly long pause. _Hmmm... Well I suppose it could, Arty. Why, did you have a wittow Nightmayo?_ I could tell what she was saying even though she was turning all her 'R's into 'W's. My nose crinkled. She knew how to get to me. The corner of her lips curved upward in a slight smile, barely noticeable.

One of her hands came to rest on my knee. "No, I didn't, and don't patronize me." I brushed her hand away from my leg, only to find it there again half a second later. She was smiling full-on at this point. _Why do you ask, Arty-Farty?_ I mentally cringed at the nickname. [Writer's note: Pronunciation of my name: "are-THEE-knee-us"]

Her head had tilted to the side slightly, and the familiar few strands of hair had fallen back over one of her eyes. There was already a glint there, and the half-covering gave her an even more mischievous look.

[Sorry, POV change: 3rd person semi-omniscient]

Arthenius was beginning to turn a shade of soft pink as he looked into her eyes. He wondered if she was baiting him, just pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about, or if she was actually at a loss for what the hell it was he was trying to say. She was always good at a poker face, partially because she always looked like she was getting into trouble and he had gotten used to that appearance...but her voice sounded almost giggly, like she was excited that she had gotten caught.

He crossed his arms over his chest, studying her for a few moments. If he was wrong about this, not only would be die of immediate embarrassment, but he would never hear the last of it. Plus, it might expose a thing or two about himself that he didn't yet want to float up to his conscious brain. He ground his teeth silently for a few moments.

A more childish side of his favorite Pokemon was exposed when she sat in front of him (not before giving his thigh a quick squeeze), cross-legged. She was actually bouncing up and down before him with excitement and a surplus of energy. Sto-ry time! Sto-ry time! The chant was present in his head, and he found himself staring at the bouncing of her chest, mesmerized by the illusion of her breasts looking as though they were /almost/ going to come out of her dress.

He managed to look back up before he got caught, but he had caught himself, silently scolding himself: "What the hell are you doing, that's /Lauren/, you sick bast-"

 _What about me?_ She had stopped bouncing, her head cocked to the side again quizzically. She had been listening to his thoughts... /WAIT. Had she been listening this whole time?! She would already know exactly what he was going to bring up!/

He watched her for a moment and decided mentally: "No, she doesn't know."

 _What don't I know?_ Damn. She wasn't giving it a rest. She leaned forward, now on her hands and knees, one hand on either side of his own knees. Arthenius had to use every ounce of self-control in his body not to stare down into the beautiful bust that was no doubt being presented to him. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously, then cleared his throat. Lauren was the one with her eyes narrowed now.

"Well...see, I've been having these dreams lately. And...you have been a, uh, frequent visitor in them... Well, in every one, actually." He stopped for a moment. If this was all a ruse and she knew, she wasn't letting him know. Her eyes seemed to be glowing with- ...no, her eyes were just glowing.

/She must be using a psychic pow-/ "HEY!" Arth raised both of his hands up to his head, as if trying to fight her off. He could feel tendrils of psychic energy toying with the fibers of his brain. She could easily just overpower him mentally and get the information she wanted, but she respectfully retreated to her own thoughts.

 _Sorry. Continue?_ She had an upbeat tone of 'voice' but a sour, pouty look on her face. Odd contrast.

He drew in a deep breath. His face had gotten increasingly warm. He had admittedly stolen glances down at her chest... Just briefly. There was nothing wrong with that, right? "And, I was wondering...if you had been the cause of this...?"

She crawled the last little bit of distance toward him, their bodies very slightly touching, their faces about an inch away. She studied him, scrutinizingly, as if he were some experiment she was collecting data on- which he very well may be.

/Does he know?/ Lauren questioned to herself, not allowing Arthenius to hear this. Arty's chest was rising and falling heavily, doing nothing but regulating his breathing so he didn't hyperventilate. Her lips moved in the formation of her name but no words (or names) came out, instead her thoughts in his head in English: _And what kind of dreams would these be...Master?_ She really emphasized that last word, as if milking out every little bit of sexual tension she could from it. She smiled inside, but kept her almost huskily questioning gaze the same.

He couldn't take being this close to her any more. She was doing things to his body that he wasn't sure she should be causing on him... He executed a rolling maneuver with a little bit of exasperated flailing, managing to get out of the bed and fall onto the floor (face-first of course; this is an anime).

He stood bolt upright and looked over his shoulder at her as he opened his mouth to speak, not wanting her to see the raging ere- /ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME./

Lauren heard his thought and replied cheerily. _Kidding you about what? And answer my question!_ A smug smile was present across her features, accentuating her natural beauty. She had laid down on the bed, on her stomach, legs in the air from the knee down, raising and lowering interchangeably. She was remarkably casual.

"Oh, um, nothing, I just have to...go to the bathroom..." He pointed with his index finger in the direction of the door, which was thankfully directly in front of him. He wouldn't have to turn and neither show her nor bump into anything with the kickstand that had raised itself up on his front half.

She nodded and smiled, and he swore she had lifted up her perfect, cute little butt just a tiny bit off of the bed for him to see the curves that hid under her dre- he shook the thoughts from his head, making his way into the bathroom. He locked it for good measure.

He sat down on side of the tub, holding his head in his hands. He had his boxers around his ankles, goin' o'natural. He was sweaty and hot in more ways than one. What the hell. She had always been beautiful to him, but now... He shook his head. Yet he couldn't shake a visualization of her nude in his head. He found his tongue almost lolling cartoonishly out of his mouth, then brushed the image away. But again it didn't budge.

After a few seconds he came to the realization that the image was garbed in the same mental feeling as when Lauren spoke to him... "Lauren?" As he called her name, the image became fleeting: one of his own thoughts. That means she had planted it there. But why? Was she just trying to get to him, mess with him, or was this something else...?

There was a hurried reply: _Y-yes?!_ She even /sounded/ guilty of something in his head. Usually her voice would be drenched in the giggles, barely contained. Oh how he wished to hear her burst into laughter at this point, to tell him that she wasn't being serious...


	2. It gets Saucy!

**Sorry about the fuckup with the line spacing and the italics guys. It doesn't accept the greater than and less than symbols I had intended to use for psychic speech.**

 **But here's where it all gets good.**

 **Previously on Gardevoir gets Pushy:**

 _[There was a hurried reply: *Y-yes?!* She even /sounded/ guilty of something in his head. Usually her voice would be drenched in the giggles, barely contained. Oh how he wished to hear her burst into laughter at this point, to tell him that she wasn't being serious...]_

But no such relief was brought to his ears. She almost seemed as though she was embarrassed by what she had done, which meant this wasn't a joke. This was all going to end up being all too real.

There was an uncomfortable silence as neither party seemed to be able to get the courage up to speak. Arthenius sitting on the edge of the tub and trying his damnedest to get his raging woody down. Lauren still laying on the bed, staring at the door. Even more silence.

Arth felt trapped. The only way out of the room (no windows) was through the door which would lead to the succubus of a Pokemon that was laying on his bed. He knew that things would only get worse if he got out of the bathroom and had to cover himself because he had a boner. He stared down at his crotch with a sour expression. Why the hell he couldn't just calm the hell down, he didn't know.

The way he saw it, there was only one solution: he would have to do something that he swore to himself as a fourteen year old he would never do again. He hesitated for a moment before his hand found its way down to his member. He felt so...dirty for doing this. Probably because he was.

He paused, listening for Lauren in the other room, but he didn't hear anything. He conjured up that image of Gardevoir naked again. He imagined her laying down on her bed, one hand massaging one of her DD-36 boobs, the other one drenched in her own essence between her legs.

His eyes closed and he began to masturbate.

In the other room, Lauren had begun to grow impatient. She sat up on the bed, having been expecting him to come charging through the door to take her, but unfortunately for her no such instance was going to be occurring any time soon. Thus, she stood and crept over to the door, pressing one ear against it very cautiously.

Through the wood of the door, she could hear small noises coming from the interior. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Arthenius was in there wanking his dick off. *I wonder...* She silently questioned herself as she closed her eyes, sending her psychic energy into the room and into her trainer's brain.

By this point in the Elite Four Champ's fantasy, Gardevoir was riding her fingers to a third orgasm. Her face was a saturated red color, her breathing labored as though she had just run a marathon...

Gardevoir retracted her consciousness from his abruptly. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to make sure that she was seeing not what she wanted to but actually what he was thinking. Sure enough, when she tried again, she saw the same thing (well, this time, she was getting eaten out by her sister, Avery, but that's beside the point).

A mischievous smile was present on the Psychic-type's lips. Her eyes glowed briefly as she used her signature move: Psychic. The lock on the inside of the bathroom door very slowly began to move, the weak deadbolt pulling back inside of the door as opposed to the frame, thus unlocking it. She held her breath, trying to contain her laughter as she reached one of her delicate yet strong hands out to the door handle. She turned it very slowly, not wanting to provide any noise that would alert her target. Thankfully, the hinges didn't creak as she swung it open, inch by inch. She peeked her head around the corner to see what her situation was.

She had to restrain herself from cheering as she saw that Arthenius' back was to her. She extended a mental finger for a moment and slipped it into his mind, seeing that his eyes were closed. Even better.

Carefully, she, crept her way forward and into the bathroom. Her breath still held in her lungs, she realized, was causing them to burn. She let out a small amount of air before trying to get her breathing to nearly inaudible levels. His naked form was only a few feet away from her. She found her eyes tracing along his back muscles, across every centimeter of his perfectly chiseled triceps... His hair was slightly messed up in the back from how he had been sleeping, likely tossing and turning, and she felt her heart skip a beat. He looked so damn cute, it wasn't even fair.

Arthenius was not exactly a short person at a modest five feet ten inches, but Lauren had always towered over him ever since her evolution...Her legs had gotten incredibly long when her hips were extended and her bust increased, giving her the stereotypical modelic hourglass figure that the popular culture couldn't get enough of. She always loomed over him at six feet one, maybe two. She stuck one of these gorgeous long legs over the edge of the tub on one side of him, now holding her breath again. The other quickly followed suit on the opposite side, sitting down on the edge of the tub with him between her legs.

Arty's body was rocking forward and backward slightly, his face contorted in pleasure. One hand was actually bracing himself on the edge of the tub, the other on what was a seven inch erection between his own legs. He felt a breeze coming in, across his neck, but he was too focused on his fantasy to be able to register that a room with a closed door and no windows shouldn't be drafty.

The wind he felt, rather, was Lauren leaning in close to his neck. Her breath was soft and warm against his skin, causing goosebumps to scale his body, hair standing up on his arms, legs, and the back of his neck. She had no choice but to watch him for now...she needed to wait for just the right moment. It was torturous, being this close to the one person she had been dying to get her hands on every year she went in heat, yet just as now every time she had to bite her tongue, keeping her hands to herself and thrust herself into the pool of horny Gallade that plagued her everywhere she went during mating season. She very cautiously eased her energy into his consciousness, tapping his active train of thought to see what it was he was seeing in his mind...

 _His faithful Gardevoir stood up from where she was, as if just noticing that he was in the room. Scented candles burned throughout the space, spilling out the gentle aroma of lavender through the air, a similar smell rising up from errant rose petals that had been scattered across the floor and over the bed, almost as though forming a runway. For having just been involved in a ravishing girl/girl/girl threesome with her sisters (this admittedly causing Lauren's nose to turn up in disgust at the typical pigheaded lust from a male, even her favorite one as she had been forced to watch), the phantasmic beauty was calm and collected somehow, almost gliding across the ground over to her trainer, who was standing coolly in a suit and tie._

 _She was garbed in her typical dress that was native to her species, but it now looked sheer as though regardless of the angle, light was shining through it and making it look translucent, giving Arth a slightly murky view of the temple that lay underneath. Her hips sashayed side to side as she walked, her sisters seeming to have vanished from existence (Lauren may or may not have banished them from his thoughts). Upon reaching her destination, the Gardevoir laid her hands gently over the chest of her trainer, his pectorals having been increased in size to give him a more heroic structure. He tilted his suddenly chiseled chin down to her, looking into lustful, innocent eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt both of her hands clasp around the black silk of his tie, undoing it with remarkable dexterity before giving a small tug on it to bring him closer._

 _The trainer almost looked smug, a smirk on his face as he craned his neck down a little to meet the lips of the Pokemon that was now a few inches shorter than him. Passion ignited between them, her fists tightening around his tie and his arms pulling her closer against his body, and classical music played softly in the background. When their lips locked, all of the candles in the room seemed to burn brighter, as though they were influenced by the fiery desire between the two of them to outshine the couple._

 _Gardevoir's lips parted slightly as she beckoned him forth into her mouth, Arthenius leaning forward so he could kiss her more deeply, his head tilting to the side slightly to get a better angle with which he could share his love for her. Love...lust and desire seemed to be devoid of this fantasy, Lauren noticed, and replaced with pure passion and love for one another. Arty's tongue slipped into her mouth, causing her to shift her weight from foot one foot to the other, her arms reaching up and around his neck. Their tongues danced together, she taking hers captive between her teeth and sucking gently on it, eliciting a quiet grown from the uncharacteristically dominant male. When she released him from the prison which he never hoped to escape from, his lips moved from hers and kissed her gently on the jawline._

 _Lauren's head leaned backward and away from his head, opening up the soft, inviting skin on her neck to the assault he was putting on her body. Gentle, brief pecks were felt against her ivory colored flesh, causing her to give a small whimper of pleasure. Her face was growing warm and red again, one hand coming to the back of his neck and holding it in place as he hit a weak spot on her neck, making her knees feel like they were made of jelly._

 _After a few seconds, unable to take much more of this, she brought the hand around from his head to his chin, lifting it slightly so she could kiss him again. Her other hand was deftly unbuttoning his white button-up...she didn't even remember taking off his sport coat, which lay forgotten at their feet. Her hands found themselves back on his chest, slipping down the recently freed skin along his stomach. She got to his belt and gave a sharp tug on it, moving his hips forward forcibly against her lower half, which was a mess hot of wetness, her 'nightgown' having been soaked a long time ago._

 _In remarkable unison they allowed their sexual desires to return, a flurry of motion beneath the waist as she undid his belt, yanking it ceremoniously out to the side of her body. She jumped slightly when he felt his hands, which had been dormant and well-behaved on her waist, slide down to her rear, giving her athletic cheeks a squeeze. She reached one hand back up to his chin, pulling it toward her as she French kissed him deeper, pushing her head forward toward his. Her opposite hand caused for a groan from the male, using her free hand to rub her palm against his crotch, fingers down and pointing toward the ground at their feet. She made a small noise of glee as she felt him hardening under her touch._

 _Suddenly Arthenius had had enough of this; he bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around her legs just under her butt, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his body, refusing to release the passionate lock her lips maintained with his as she was carried over to the bed. He laid her down on her back, and only then did she relinquish her grasp on him. Her ample bosom was rising and falling heavily, and he noticed that her dress had fallen in a way such that he could barely see part of her panties underneath, a red hue that matched the horn that was wedged unforgivingly between her fabulous breasts._

 _He studied her body for a moment, not wanting to let any of this time go to waste nor to rush it, and then he leaned down to kiss her again, his hands sliding slowly up her sides..._

Not able to take any more of watching him doing to himself exactly what it is she wanted to do to him, Lauren decided to gently ease him out of his fantasy. If she were to do so too abruptly, he might freak out. Hell, he might even have a heart attack. Her tongue ran across her lips, moistening them greedily as she set about her task.

Using the greatest care, she raised her legs into the air, bending them at the knees and putting them so her thighs were on top of his, her calves underneath his, thus intertwining their legs. It was a bit of a disturbing thought, but like this she sufficiently blocked any escape he could hope to pursue. 'Escape'...no. Wrong word. She wasn't raping him. He wanted this...right?

Her trainer and longtime friend did not seem to react to this, so she had to advance her plan a little further so she could get to the good part. She leaned in close to the side of his head again, her teeth closing on his ear lobe. She gave a gentle tug to it, her tongue moving with purpose against her skin. When he gave a small grunt, he knew that she had him back in the realm of the waking. She licked up the side of his ear to the arc atop it, simultaneously speaking into his head, which was one of nine benefits of being a psychic-type: she could use her mouth for more than one thing at a time.

*Oh Arty~...* Her voice was singsongy... Innocent, gentle. Either way, it snapped him out of his trance in a fraction of a second. His body froze as his eyes flew open, a look of surprise and potentially fright in them.#

This created a smirk on the face of the feminine figure that held him in place with her body. In a similar way to how he had done in his fantasy, she placed her hands on his chest and slowly moved them down and along his body. Her lip quivered slightly when she grazed over the top of what was a chiseled abdominal area, hands running across two abs each. They made their way down to his thighs where she encountered one of his wrists, the end of which housing the hand which still had a firm grasp on his dick. She paused for a moment then gave a sudden squeeze, giggling in his ear, her mouth still millimeters away.

"L-Lauren! What in Arceus' name are you doing?!" Arthenius was in a daze, as though he had just received a rapid succession of Mach punches to the head. He couldn't seem to bring himself to move, though this was simply of his own doing; he was immobilized in fear and a strange sense of arousal.

The Gardevoir said nothing aloud nor telepathically, just pressed her firm, round breasts into the poor trainer's back. She rubbed at his thighs gently with her thumbs, and this made her friend uneasy. He made a move to stand, but the way she had his legs trapped made this a near impossibility. He was forced to just sit there on the orgasmic edge, stuck in place by his starter Pokemon.

A sharp intake of air could be heard from the shorter of the toe as the taller placed the nail of her index finger against the base of his shaft, slowly and gently scraping up as she whispered in his mind. *Were those the kinds of dreams you were having?*

Arth's cheeks were ablaze and his abdominal muscles had clenched and contracted as he fought to remain still as opposed to sending an elbow defensively backward and scurrying out of the room. She kissed at the side of his neck just as he gasped, leaking out a small amount of his seed onto her fingernail, which had just reached the underside of his head. He was panting, his eyes now closed in embarrassment. She was never supposed to see him like this; so vulnerable...

His thoughts were interrupted when she thrust into them one of her own: a picture of her, sitting behind him as she was, bringing her finger up to her mouth. She teased at her lips with it for a moment before sticking it one knuckle deep into her mouth, her eyes closing. She gave a soft "Mmm" as she sucked off the little bit of his essence that she had managed to withdraw. It was an incredibly erotic display, and it ended up being just what Arth needed to snap him out of his trance.

In an awkward flash of flailing and scrambling, the male managed to slip his way out of her grasp, falling anime-style face first into the tub, his upper half frozen in the air as bough he was doing some breakdancing move. There was a moment where he remained like this, then he clambered to his feet, one hand and forearm doing its damnedest to cover him, the other being used to point at the open door. His voice was supposed to be firm but came out shaky and breaking. "G-get out you...you horny anthrophiliac!"

She didn't budge. Shocking. Instead, she turned on the side of the tub to face him, one leg coming up and folding over the other, her arms similarly folding across her chest. Her voice was almost venomous, slightly cutting in his head. *Oh, there's something wrong with /me/? You're the one who was just in here masturbating to a fantasy about not one, not two, but THREE of my kind! You're a pokephiliac. Just admit it. There's nothing wrong with that. I actually think it's kind of cute.*

While she spoke in his head, hoping to catch him off guard as he listened to her, she stood from where she was, making her way the foot or two over to him. When she got close to him, she placed her hands on either side of his body, looking down the couple inches she had over him into his eyes. His were frightened and confused. Hers were bright and mischievous.

He didn't seem as phased as she had hoped, however. He instead ducked under one of her arms, leaping over the side of the tub and sprinting out the door. She turned in time to watch him running bare-ass naked into the bedroom from whence they had come. She smirked, sending her thoughts to him. *Cute butt.*

He froze where he was and his eyes narrowed, turning to look at her and scold her for what she had done now that he had some distance between the two. Unfortunately for him, this was the biggest mistake he had made all day.#

Right when he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed a disturbingly familiar color change in her eyes. "Uh oh." This actually came out of his mouth, much to a giggling Gardvoir's pleasure, as she used her Psychic on him. He began to glow an unusual, almost otherworldly color and was steadily lifted into the air.#

His eyes grew wide as dinner plates. He had seen her use this move countless times in their battles, but never before had he had it used on him. It felt weird, as though someone had strung him up like a puppet and was testing him out before he was danced around. Surely this had to cross some kind of written or unwritten line in the interaction between people and Pokemon.#

The puppeteer stepped slowly over the tub, being in no rush at all to cross the distance to her prey, floating precariously about two or three inches off the ground. As if suddenly remembering the concept of decency, his hands both made their way to his crotch to cover himself. Lauren paused for a moment, frowning and tilting her head to the side before continuing. Arthenius felt his arms being yanked forcibly up by his sides, an uneasy whimper escaping his lips.#

Lauren stopped about a foot in front of him and smiled. She raised his arms up and forced him to flex for her. Trailing a finger across one of his biceps before tightening his ab muscles for him, she moved closer and pushed her body up against his, arms wrapping innocently around him to give him a hug as if nothing unusual was happening. He felt his arms close around her as well. He was unsure of how to feel about this. She pulled back and apparently he did as well. She studied him for a moment before turning him around. He looked over his shoulder at her nervously, and about the same time felt his body move to where he was bent over provocatively, a small portion of the end of his index finger hooked into his lip in a typical 'naughty schoolgirl' look. He thought he couldn't blush any harder than he already was. He could. Lauren wrapped her arms around her waist, falling onto her rear and dying laughing. *Oh yes,* she thought to her new plaything. *This is going to be fun.*


	3. The Judge, Jury, and Executioner?

*******IMPORTANT*******

 **From now on, email me your requests, concerns, or communication directly instead of through the site! My email is Nicktheboy15 at gmail dot com**

 **I know, it's been a long time. I know, I need to get better about my publishing. But let's talk about that later. No more excuses, no more delays. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Previously on GG** ** _P:_**

 _[Lauren stopped about a foot in front of him and smiled. She raised his arms up and forced him to flex for her. Trailing a finger across one of his biceps before tightening his ab muscles for him, she moved closer and pushed her body up against his, arms wrapping innocently around him to give him a hug as if nothing unusual was happening. He felt his arms close around her as well. He was unsure of how to feel about this. She pulled back and apparently he did as well. She studied him for a moment before turning him around. He looked over his shoulder at her nervously, and about the same time felt his body move to where he was bent over provocatively, a small portion of the end of his index finger hooked into his lip in a typical 'naughty schoolgirl' look. He thought he couldn't blush any harder than he already was. He could. Lauren wrapped her arms around her waist, falling onto her rear and dying laughing. *Oh yes,* she thought to her new plaything. *This is going to be fun.*]_

Lauren was enjoying herself, perhaps a little too much so, but enjoying herself nonetheless. The bubbly, giggly, light and high sound coming from her ebony and emerald body was plenty proof of this. She took ten seconds or so to collect herself from her fit of laughter before she reached back behind her on the ground, wrists turning sideways slightly that she could brace herself on them, pushing up while getting her feet underneath her and drawing herself back up into a stand. Concomitant with the lapse of concentration was a dropping of the male in front of her to the ground, still suspended in the air as was evident from him dangling in the air with his feet and part of his legs along the ground back behind him. She regarded him now with a frighteningly analytical expression, as though she was now wondering _what to do with you..._

Meanwhile, the trainer was also coming to collect his thoughts. His brain was racing, signals in his brain lighting up and contradicting one another, zigzagging across his synaptic gaps and doubling back over as he strained to think logically, think rationally, think of something, anything that he could say. But what could be way to her, to this monster of his own creation...? She knew what she wanted, she knew how to get what she wanted, she knew she wasn't going to wait any longer. So what could be said to deter a determined being, a being that was so incredibly much more powerful, in much better a position?

That would be what he was hoping to discover when he opened his mouth, because he sure as hell didn't know beforehand. "Wait, wait, hang on..." The trepidation seemed to be draining from his tone, replaced by what he hoped was a more objective one. There was obviously something perceived as different by the elegant being before him, as she paused her ravenous ridicule of him, raising her gaze from an unconscious stare deep in thought to a curious one on his eyes, those deep, longing eyes that invited him in, begging his affection. He inhaled deeply, then continued, speaking along with the speed of his thoughts, deciding it better not to leave the lapse in time where she could do something and instead fill it with his words. The cold air that flooded in through a window which was cracked ever so slightly caused the hair on his arms and back of his neck to stand on end. "You... Think that we both want this, don't you?" He paused only long enough to see her facial features draw the appearance of a remarkably blank face. He had either surprised her or pissed her off, and she didn't want him to notice either way. But he did. "Well... I know you do. That's obvious." He allowed himself a smile and a little laugh, an awkward, short laugh that seemed all too obviously out of place, one that was not met with another laugh but instead the extension of the blank stare. The smile disappeared. "Well... I don't want this. I don't want any of this." He tried to gesticulate with his arms, to raise them in an encompassing gesture to refer to the situation as a whole, but he found them at his sides. There was a stirring in a mildly familiar region of his brain, where thoughts that were not his own originated, but he cut her off before she could speak. She was always sickeningly persuasive in her arguments, potentially attributable to her immense intelligence, so he couldn't let her get a word in. He already knew what she would say anyway. "And yes, I remember that fantasy I was just thinking of," he continued, alluding to his fantasy in the bathroom that preceded all of this, "but what you have to realize is that's all it was; a fantasy. It wasn't supposed to be something that would ever happen, because that's why you fantasize. So you can experience things that you have never, nor will you ever, live through." His tone had slowly drifted into what might be pleading. "It's okay to think about that stuff in your own mind, but in real life? It's something not only that you won't do, but something you shouldn't do." She brought her gaze from the floor to his eyes. She wasn't embarrassed or guilty, just considering what he was saying. She wasn't just blindly ambitious; she was far too smart for that. "Between us, this...?" He pointed at her and then himself, surprised by the availability of his limbs, but thankful and useful nonetheless. "It just can't be. It's wrong, not only in nature's eyes but in society's eyes as well." A shrug. "I'm sorry, but we just can't do this."

The Gardevoir in front of him folded her arms under her bust, resting her fingers on either arm. She took a step back and set him down to the ground, where he was standing. Relief flooded the trainer, but was short lived as he realized he still couldn't move. She was watching him, studying him. Considering his points, silently rebutting them with her own, weighing her options, making analyses, deciding her best choice, double checking to ensure she hadn't missed any variables, running through all of the possibilities a second time. All the while leaving him frozen there, waiting for the verdict of the self-empowered judge before him. Ten seconds passed, thirty, a minute...

Then she decided.

 **I know it's short and probably not what you guys were anticipating, but I wrote this during my free period today so it couldn't be especially long, and I needed this chapter to move along the story. I should be able to crank out another chapter tomorrow depending on what I choose to do with it from here. It might just be a work day with no publishing if it gets dirty, because I don't like to do TBC with anything dirty.**


	4. A Boner in the Plan (Its a pun)

**Previously on GGP:**

[ _The Gardevoir in front of him folded her arms under her bust, resting her fingers on either arm. She took a step back and set him down to the ground, where he was standing. Relief flooded the trainer, but was short lived as he realized he still couldn't move. She was watching him, studying him. Considering his points, silently rebutting them with her own, weighing her options, making analyses, deciding her best choice, double checking to ensure she hadn't missed any variables, running through all of the possibilities a second time. All the while leaving him frozen there, waiting for the verdict of the self-empowered judge before him. Ten seconds passed, thirty, a minute..._

 _Then she decided._ ]

*I'm not sure who the FUCK you think you are,* she started in his head. The acerbic tone following the extended period of silence brought a small flinch to the male, both mental and physical. *But you're not in any such condition that you can tell me what I can and can't do.* Her arms unfolded, the lengthy ivory limbs moving to her sides that she could place her hands on her hips, which rounded out the hourglass figure that she modestly carried. She had leaned forward slightly in an accusatory manner, and the way she was speaking in his head brought with it an accusatory air... No, perhaps one of bitter disappointment? He wondered if such a thing existed before she continued. *What you need to understand, you insignificant little prick, is that I listen to what you have to say all day long,* she gestured broadly around her, *every day; without question.* Her cheeks had begin to develop a red hue that greatly contrasted her porcelain complexion. It seemed to be embarrassment at first, but was soon after diagnosed as fury.

He was free to use his own arms and legs now, his body having been released from the prison she had placed him in. If only he could be acquitted from his trial in a similar fashion. He used his newfound freedom to back slowly away. He remembered having knocked his belt of pokeballs off the bed and onto the ground. Perhaps his team could talk some sense into her... No, that wasn't what he was thinking. He was worried; he felt like he needed protection. He hadn't seen her this angry since the news program about a human on Pokemon genocide. She had a rather calm nature, as is to be expected of most Psychic-types, but this was just simply unnatural.

Lauren was walking disturbingly slowly and calmly in pursuit of him. She could have stopped him physically or psychically, could have easily lunged and gotten to him... But she either didn't care to or didn't think to. Instead she walked. As she did so, her eyes began to glow that powerful shade of blue, a perpetual state for a few moments, not the short burst that usually accompanied the use of psychic energies. Instead, she kept these blue eyes on him, watching his reaction blankly as the lightbulb on the ceiling abruptly shattered as though it had been hit by a baseball bat. About a second later, the bedside lamp all but exploded outward in a forceful fashion, scattering loose particles of glass across the room, where they collected together on the ground and reformed the vase. Weird.

As he was watching this, she got within striking distance. Her enraged state had seemed to have simmered over, into perhaps more of a general upset. She continued speaking as if nothing had happened. Eyes still glowing that blue color. *You need to hear me and understand me.* He knew she could just force him to do as she pleased, and he was silently thankful that he was allowed his free will. His stomach knotted, contorting into an uncomfortable twist as one of her deceptively fragile looking hands rested against his left cheek. She smelled softly of some flower he could not place, a pleasantly sweet smell but not overbearing. Crocodile tears?

*Night and day, day after day, year after year I've done what you've told me, exactly as you've told me, whenever you told me, whatever you told me,* She reiterated with a flat voice. *But today marks a day of rebellion. Nobody needs to know about what happens here today. Say what you will about not wanting to be with me, but I've been with you when you grew up, been a part of your thoughts throughout your life, seen you give the same attraction to some female Pokemon as you do female humans...* She shook her head wistfully. Bringing her hand down along his arm to his hand and holding it gently but firmly. *I've always thought of you as a friend, Arty. You take and you take and yet I still think of you as my best friend. Taking and taking and never giving. I know you love me as a Pokemon, I know we share that bond, but you never prove it; you never do anything for me.* Lauren's eyes returned to normal, large, emotionally deep, soulful Windows into the Gardevoir's soul. Pangs of guilt resonated deeply within the trainer as he came to terms with the fact that she was right. He had used her, had taken advantage of their relationship and she had never been anything other than supportive...

*So today things are going to change. Not for good, but for today they will change. **YOU** will do as **I** say. And this is no longer a request I'm making, something that I'm asking of you; this is what I'm telling you. We're going to do things today behind closed doors that can never reach the public eye. And provided you can be a good little trainer, nothing of today's events will. If you should so be inclined as to not be accepting, however...* She leaned closer. Applying pressure to the hand she held; light, but noticeable. Breath smelling of a natural mint. *There will be repercussions that I certainly hope I don't need to get into.*

This entire spiel was punctuated by a brief smile, and then Lauren released his hand, standing back up about a foot from him. Still in a stunned state, needing time to digest this, Arthenius remained where he was, arms dangling at his sides, completely o' natural. Lauren folded her arms in front of her, cocking her head to the side as she looked at him. *You accept? Great!* She picked him back up again by the use of psychic energy, much to the stammering and stuttering retorts and rebuts of the profusely confused trainer that was now levitating in the direction of the bed, which seemed to have suspiciously made itself...

 **That's gonna be it for a little while, more than likely. And don't get greedy, ya' horny bastards. I don't see myself ever posting more than one chapter in a day, and if I do you'll know that something has gone seriously wrong in my social and extracurricular life.**

 **But, more importantly, the wait is over. The next chapter won't be out for a few days, because it's the last chapter, and it's going to be the best. Granted, I've never written an entire lemon before using all of my linguistic capabilities, but I'm fully confident in my ability to do so. I'm going to log a few hours of writing and probably spend the next day or two in class with a raging erection as I daydream how things are going to go from here, but it's all worth it for you guys.**

 **I know these aren't the most exciting chapters ever, but just be glad that I'm back to posting, and that I care enough about the story to give it depth. This was some pretty heavy shit here, man, and I'm not sure if I wrote all the emotions and whatever right, but like I said on chapter one it's my very first fanfic, so there might be a few things that could use improvement.**

 **That's it though guys. See you when the good shit comes out!**

 **Arthenius**


	5. So it Begins

**My fellow Arthenians:**

 **I will mark where it gets "HotAndHeavy" so if you just want smut you can skip the beautiful tapestry I've woven prior to the dirt (shame on you). I also marked where it gets "explicit"ly sexual, if you want to get RIGHT to the action.**

 **Lauren's Telepathy in this chapter will be in quotes, but it will still function the same as always. Just easier to write that way.**

 **This is it. Lo and behold, the final chapter to GGP!**

 **I will come clean beforehand, however: I completely bullshitted you guys about most of what was at the end of that last chapter. Have I been daydreaming about the end to GGP? Yes, literally daily at least five or six times. Have I been writing it...? Of course not. I'm a procrastinator, and it is Monday, October 16th as I begin writing this. I'm going to try to stay up as late as possible until I finish, but no promises.**

 **A few extra notes:**

 **1) I have absolutely and completely lost focus of the finer points of the series. There were motives, behind each character: deep, strong, emotional, principle, and theological motives. Now? I'm going to be lucky to have them function the same way.**

 **2) To GojiraXGardevoir: I appreciate your strong sense of attachment to not only the subject but the series, but as I've said before, I'm going to write what I'm going to write. This story is MY personal fantasy, and as I've said in the past: "I don't give a fuck what you people want to happen in MY specific stories" or something like that. No, that's way too rude. But something like that. Anyway. I'll write your fantasy later if you want, and if it will hurt you to read then don't, but don't flame my story (that goes for all of you).**

 **3) There's a phrase that dictates that a beginner will always have more luck with a task than an experienced veteran, which I am hoping is how this is going to go. There is also a phrase that dictates that one can only hone one's skills through extensive practice and trial and error. Let's hope for the former, shall we?**

 **4) If things don't turn out the way you want them to, comment, PM, or email me and ask for a rewrite (personal or publicly published).**

 **5) I say this is the last chapter, but who the hell knows. If this gets a good enough reception, and my reader base grows significantly (share my shit all over the place), maybe I continue the story.**

 **It's been really fun, guys.**

 **Now, prepare to be plunged into everyone's favorite GGP.**

 **(Jesus Christ my heart feels like a stone. I'm nervous. Really nervous and scared. I really want to impress you guys.)**

The sheer weight of the situation should have been enough to drag the airborne, Gravity-defying Champion of numerous Pokemon Leagues to the ground; To the ground, through the floor, through the Earth, and to its core. The Trainer was beginning to grasp how dire the situation was. He was presented with two very simple choices: He could be obsequious, comply with the demands of a Gardevoir who must be in heat or something (did Gardevoirs have beats?), or maybe just actually be fed up with everything. His other choice was deny her once again, risking not only the rage of the Pokemon who could no doubt remove the entire building with everything in it from existence, or worse yet, report him for Pokephilia, which would be a completely sound and logical accusation.

The slow pace was murderous on him; the longer he had to wait for his body to float over to the bed, the place where everything would be decided in what would be not only a situationally metaphorical but also potentially literal climax. There were two different parts of his brain, it turned out; one that focused on morality, and said to object to the situation regardless of the consequences, and the other side was very objective and was weighing the options in favor of the compliance. All this just because the ivory and emerald Pokemon didn't have what the Trainer considered to be the decency to hurry the process up.

Speaking of whom, the Gardevoir watched with a very slight smile as the conflicted human was floated toward either his doom or salvation. The reason it was taking her so long to get him to reach the bed was because she was preoccupied. Even with her incredible power and intelligence, she was incapable of doing but so many things at once. Quieting her brain's cries of defiance to everything that was going on (or perhaps that was her heart?), moving him, feeling around with an auralike energy to see if the coast was clear, listening in to the Champion's thoughts, and creating a tangible piece of psychic energy in a ring around one hand. She used her other hand to take this off, stretch it with her fingers once or twice to test the elasticity, and then she pulled her hair off of her eyes and away from her face, also taking the hair on the sides of her head with a few sectional exceptions to create a loose ponytail relatively high on her head, which fell back over the rear of her head and the hair that lay therein. She allowed the hair she had omitted to hang down over her shoulders and front of her body.

Once she had completed all of these tasks, she lowered Arthenius down and onto the bed, his body gently depressing the mattress and covers he had been lain on top of. Gardevoir turned to a desk against one wall, a drawer opening on its own and out floated a pencil and pen. In an excessively beautiful and elegant yet large script, the words "Do Not Disturb by Penalty of Pokemon" were inscribed, and she walked along with this paper over to the front door. She opened it up, and out floated the paper along with tape, and it was securely fastened to the door. She then sent the tape back inside and closed the door gently, turning to face the Trainer again. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she attempted to push away all limiting and inhibiting thoughts and factors with a single breath.

It didn't work.

When she made eye contact with him the feelings of fear and guilt sprang up again. His were full of nervousness and anxiety, knowing he was about to do something both morally and legally wrong and having no say in the matter. Yes, she saw everything from his perspective, but she had been taking into consideration his feelings since she first dreamed up this idea weeks ago. Now was the time for action. She was past the point of no return, and she had to go through with it now. Yes, forward was her only option.

She walked in his direction with no indication of her reservations visible. She was determined, and she carried with her the feeling of such. Her heart raced now not in a negative way but in a positive one; his in both. She approached the bed where he was held in place, not by Psychic but by Imprison **(I don't know if this move would work this way, so eat a dick)**. His legs were spread slightly, and his arms were up above his head with his palms facing up as though he was tied to the bedposts in any number of the pornographic and hentai films she had seen on his browser history while he was sleeping. She was so glad she had found a way to get out of the Pokeball whenever she wanted to.

His lips moved but she raised an index finger, shushing him immediately. He cut himself off; it was clear she had gotten the message through to him already, and he wasn't about to test her patience. Instead, he just remained silent as she put one knee on the bed in front of her, slowly leaning her weight into it and depressing the covers followed by the bed, her knee making a soft indentation in the structure. She did this between his legs, and because it was her left leg it was offset toward that direction slightly. Her other leg followed suit, and she knelt on the bed between his legs for a moment or two. Savoring every moment, tasting him and the situation with her eyes, committing it to a near-eidetic memory.

 **HotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavyHotAndHeavy**

Once she had decided she had caused them both to wait enough, she put her hands down on the bed on either side of his hips, lowering herself into all fours in doing so. Long fingered, elegant white hands crept slowly upward in alternating fashion and in tandem with her knees, which pressed against the retaining fabric of her dress, pulling it taut on the opposite side of them both where it would hug her curves.

Given she was slightly taller than the male, most of the additional height being in her torso, she could and did stop her knees at around his upper thigh (not touching him, though) and still keep her hands at his shoulders and loom above him, who held an uneasy eye contact with the confident female...momentarily. Then his eyes were drawn elsewhere; Her bust hung down from her body slightly, though was not quite as prone to the effects of gravity as the Trainer had originally imagined. The low cut neck of the gown exposed this along with the fact that she had, even as he had originally fantasized, adopted the custom of wearing human undergarments (or maybe she just did it for him?): a red lace bra was hidden inconspicuously, even under the white outer garment above it. One strap of the pure, white had slipped from its intended position on her shoulder and instead fallen down her arm, exposing even more of the similarly colored skin which seemed eager just to be in the open air in his presence.

Lauren noticed this, obviously; her eyes were watching his, picturing where on her body he was lustfully ogling at any given moment based on the angle his optics, which were now a pronounced blue as though they embodied the sea itself, were at. She bent her arms gradually, lowering her upper body as she did so, causing her chest to move downward and forward toward his field of vision. She extended her mind out to him, now, "Do you like what you see?" His eyes immediately snapped back up to meet hers with a guilty sort of look to them, she smiling with her eyes and ever so slightly with her lips. He was silent, but his actions spoke louder than he ever could have. Lauren placed her weight exclusively on her left hand, her right one moving to his cheek, thumb gently stroking it in an outward motion. "You want to see more, don't you?" It was at this point Arthenius discovered his ability to move his head, and he capitalized on his capabilities by turning it side to side alternatively, implying that No, he didn't, but Lauren just smiled and shook her head. "The sooner you accept this, the sooner you can enjoy it."

The Psychic-type moved her knees forward, now also putting those on the outside of his body, bringing her center of balance forward. She continued to do this, displaying remarkable control of her body and flexibility as she brought her knees almost up to his under arms, at which point her rear stuck out over the lower portion of her captive's body. It looked as though she was intending to do something promiscuous with this, and then she lowered her frame, deceptively sturdy yet delicate in appearance in feel, to his abdomen, resting it there; seating herself on him. As she did this, her Trainer's stomach was pulling in in a knot, confronting nervously as he watched her descent, but settled upon her reaching him.

Did he want to see more... Answering the question for herself, the Pokemon contracted the muscles in her stomach, using them to pull herself up to an upright position which resulted in her torso becoming perpendicular to his. She reached her recently freed hands down to the hem of her dress, which was at about mid-thigh as a result of her knees and lower being at an angle on either side of his body, and began pulling her dress off of her. Did he want to see more? As he watched the bottom of the clothing begin to rise up, as did the thought rise up in him that, Yes, he did want to see more.

"More". As the ascent continued, reaching her waist and exposing what appear to be a lace, boyshort-cut party of a matching red to her bra, it occurred to the male that this would be the most he had ever actually seen of the Pokemon. She eschewed swimming, claiming that having to wear a swimsuit would be degrading to not only her as an individual but also as a race; She projected images into his mind, but never before had anything of the like been visible to him in real life; Even when he went through the phase where he became a Peeping Tom when she was in the shower, she had always teasingly closed the door in his face or more properly drawn the curtain. This was an unprecedented more, an intriguing more; An exciting more.

The hardworking female, of course, had for display a well-toned stomach; this was no fluke either, as she perpetually was doing /something/ even when he and all the others were relaxing. There was also likely some psychic energy related method of cheating muscles into toning themselves even while dormant. This was the inward cut to her impressive hourglass, that which gave emphasis to the other two portions of the representation.

After it had cleared her midsection, Arthenius' eyes were drawn naturally to the red color that was slowly being exposed. The lacy material was the center of his attention, following the bottom of the dress as he had up until this point while the dramatic reveal began coming to a close, but not quite yet. Having inflated at a consistent rate up until this point, his eyes were the size of platters (not dinner plates, mind you, but platters). The bottom curve of her bra gave way to the bulk of the cup, rounded outward and giving the impression that Lauren's breasts were even perkier yet than they actually were because her arms were above her head.

She pulled it off and over her head, doing her best not to mess up what hair she hadn't pulled back into an emerald ponytail, and then extended one arm back behind her to drop the dress down to the floor near the foot of the bed, effectively leaving her one full layer of clothing less than she had begun.

The Trainer didn't have much time to admire the natural and excessive pulchritude of his green and white Pokemon, because shortly after she had disrobed she lay flat against his body. He found his head immovable, and he no doubt would have been moving at this point for two very big reasons. Said reasons, because Lauren was shifted up along his body, were directly in his face, his nose actually pressed against the red fabric that contained them, one on either side of his face, which with impeccable speed went from a surprised and slightly blank face with wide eyes to a meek, shy one that had become flush with about fifty percent of the blood in his body, the other fifty having gone to...Other places.

The male underneath her tried his best to wriggle but, as though he had been paralyzed from the scalp down, he could seem to get the slightest inkling of a movement out of his presently worthless body. Even while he was still unsure of his thoughts of all this, his instincts alone, primal and barbaric, reflexively transmitted to the muscles in his upper body that his hands were needed on her chest, whether to push her away or do other, more intimate things he was unsure, but the thought was there nonetheless.

After pushing her breasts down and against his face once, eliciting a quiet, unintelligible noise from the Trainer, the Pokemon raised herself up again above him, and lie with the right side of her head against the crook of his left shoulder, her right hand on his head, fingers toying gently with his hair in a loving fashion, left hand softly resting against his chest. She smiled at him, and his head turned to face hers, studying her with slightly reddened cheeks.

Lauren moved her left leg up from where it was beside him and instead draped it over the top of him, foot touching the bed on the other side of him. The area of her leg around her knee was casually resting on top of his member, which was harder than two Metapods twenty moves into a battle with each other. Arthenius drew in a breath as she did this, looking away from her abruptly, instead favoring looking at nothing at all near his shoulder.

The Gardevoir tilted her head slightly, brow only barely lowering in a tiny, cute frown. "There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about, Arty..." She began, and his eyes instinctively flicked up to hers at the mention of his name, only to return to their previous position down and where no contact was between them. Lauren moved her leg up and down slowly, giving the gentlest of stimulation to him, causing his eyes to close. "Are you ashamed because you think you aren't well enough endowed?" The face of the other plunged into a deep rouge at the question. He didn't intend to say anything, surprised and caught off-guard by the directness of her interrogation. Truthfully he had no issue with himself as a man, as he was hung like a Rapidash, but there was something about being under the scrutiny of his favorite individual in the world that caused his insecurities to flourish.

Sitting up, with her right elbow propping her up and drawing attention from Arth's eyes by her motion, Lauren looked at him with as serious an expression as the Trainer had ever seen from her. "Well either way, I think that you're perfect." With that comment, the Psychic beauty leaned her head down toward his, and he knew instantly that this was it; this would be moment that was symbolic of the rest of the night, and potentially the rest of their lives. He watched, unable to move but yet thinking that he wouldn't have even should be have been given the opportunity.

Their lips met.

Both had dreamt about this occasion in the past, fantasized, but never until tonight would they ever have had the courage to admit it to each other. Numerous instances had they both wondered what it would be like to kiss the other, and an equal number of times they had hypothesized about it. But never would they have imagined it quite like this. The moment they kissed, there was an explosion of passion and desire unlike anything either of them had experienced prior. There was no going back from this feeling.

The dominant of the two lifted her head up, and when the moment ended, the submissive one realized that he had been contributing to the act as well, completely devoid of any sort of civil disobedience. The only thought he had had was, I need you, regardless of if I want you. And, as the Psychic being had extended her consciousness into his to deepen the connection that could be created by the action, that was the only thing she had heard. She looked down at her lover (no, plaything. This was all just for now...right?) for a moment, surprised by his subconscious surrender to his friend and partner, and then giggled and kissed his lips again, deciding not to mention to him that in melding them together for a second she had managed to glean not only that but also some very useful insight: The source of his current insecurity.

But just as the meld had provided intel for the other, the first had his own sort of epiphany. While he had only spilled the metaphorical beans on his desire for her, she had done so with a deeper emotion: The true level of her affection for him. In that moment he had sensed her limitless attraction to him, her undeniable love, and so in that moment he had finally learned that he didn't need to be afraid to be honest with her any more, that she would be accepting of his feelings and even return them with her own.

But as the male parted his lips to speak those words, those three little words that represented so much more, those which stood for an idea bigger than even our comprehension, larger yet than life itself, he was stopped by a sudden movement on the bed. He exited his zoned-out state, searching frantically for a few milliseconds to see what had caused such a ruckus of motion, and he caught only a wink from his partner before she had disappeared from view entirely.

He discovered his invisible shackles had recently allowed for the movement of his head and neck, and so he craned the latter forward to pull the former up and off of the bed, where he saw his favorite Pokemon laying at the foot of the bed, which must have been massive considering she could lay on her stomach even while he did so on his back. There was what Arthenius considered to be a frighteningly mischievous glint in her eye as she raised her feet into the air, knees still against the bed, bending and extending in an alternating fashion to cause her feet to kick gently and casually, and she put her right cheek down down on his leg directly above his left knee.

"I figured out your secret," She began with an almost teasing tone, but her eyes weren't meeting his; they were locked onto his crotch like a missile's targeting system. "You've never actually done this before." She giggled, much to the Trainer's dismay, whose face paled at first but then flushed with embarrassment. "But that's not all, is it? No, that wouldn't be bad enough, now would it?" He closed his eyes and lay his head down. She knew. "You've never actually..., ah, finished, have you?" Silence. "Just now in the bathroom was the closest you've ever gotten! That's so cute!" While the Pokemon was giggling madly, her owner got his first word out in the entire time they'd been there. "Keep it down, someone might hear you!" This caused a pause in the giggling, which was followed by a knowing smile and a slight shake of her head. "I already took care of that. You don't worry about anything, you just sit back and relax..."

 **ExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExplicitExpli**

Relaxing was the last thing on the veteran Trainer's mind, however. Every last thought he had was energizing; Rather than calming him into a serene state as she recommended, he couldn't see to get his heart rate down. He went to look back up at her but found his head fastened all too securely to the cushiony material underneath him. Mild claustrophobia was always something that had ailed the male, and right now was no exception; The only thing that kept him from having a panic attack was the fact that Lauren was there. Yes, she may have been the one causing it, but it still brought him comfort; He trusted her with his life, even in this state of mind.

Lauren's head, conversely unrestrained, lifted off of him now, and he could feel as each hair on her head tickled against the bareness of his thigh, phantasmic touches against his skin. The sensation he developed after caused his stomach to clench reflexively: Her hands came to rest on his leg, fingers around the sides of which, thumbs pointing toward each other. Her touch was cold, causing for the hair on his legs to stand on end. She raised her gaze up from between his legs to his leaned back head, watching his expression; He seemed to be nervous beyond belief, but he otherwise, at least externally, wasn't confrontational.

The whispering voice sounded in his head again; A husky whisper in a tone lower than ever before he had heard the Psychic speak in; A fleeting sound which was only audible to his brain for a moment yet left an impression on him that made it feel as though it echoed; She reiterated seductively: "Just relax..." Accompanying it was the ascent of her hands against his body. Her touch hadn't yet heated to room temperature, but as it got higher on his body along the outsides of his legs, Arthenius found the contact to be warming on some level. Applying a light pressure while they moved, her hands simultaneously made their way to his hips. At that point she stopped, cocking her head to the side.

"What's the matter, Arty-Farty? Having some trouble?" She was teasing, only, but yet she put on a frown. There was no answer from the male who was grimacing in concentration, so further prying required cheating: She looked into his mind for a moment, and it only took but a moment before she backtracked out with a smirk. "Why are you forcing yourself to stay like that? You won't be able to enjoy this if you don't let go of your restrains on yourself."

She stole another glance at him before refocusing on her work. He would no doubt avoid speaking, so she didn't bother. Instead, she reassessed her technique; Moving her hands down from his hips and further to the inside. Her thumbs were against his inner thighs, her fingers splayed out against the top and part of the outer portion. Taking her thumbs against his skin, she flaunted a remarkable massage acumen, working the muscle in soft circles. This was far from innocent, however, as each circle moved her hands up and in more. His heart rate continued to increase until he was certain he was going to go into arrest.

Once she was as close to his manhood as she could possibly be without touching it, she stopped. Her left hand stayed where it was, her dominant right moving up more. Her fingers splayed out across his pelvis, she relied on her thumb only. The ivory digit leading the rest of the down, and moved directly over his softness, from the base all the way to the head, over and down the other side, which immediately elicited a quiet but noticeable whimper from the male. Her smile widened. He was inexperienced to a flaw, so she wouldn't have to work very hard to get a response out of him.

She projected into his mind, only for a moment and getting rid of it directly after, a visual of what she was doing: She brought her hand off of him, and slipped the first inch or two of her fingers into her mouth, lubricating it with her saliva, and then he was blind to the situation again. She could see him tense, his muscles clench as he waited, and so she drew out the time before she proceeded to build up the anticipation. After about five seconds, she put her hand back down, but much less innocently: Dropping it directly onto the top of his shaft.

Arthenius inhaled sharply, and he started to come to terms with the fact that any sort of resistance against this powerful temptress would prove to be futile. Her hand moved slowly up and down against the flaccid structure. "How does that feel?" A quiet voice. "Does it feel good?" No response. "It's rude to ignore people, you know." A pause. A small nod. A smile from the girl, who stopped stroking him, and placed her thumb against his tip. She traced large, lethargic circles along the top of his head. A twitch. A small, whiny noise. She knew it was coming soon.

"Just relax", again, it sounded in his head. And unlike before, he gave in, albeit somewhat involuntarily. She had to contain herself from loosing a gleeful giggle when she felt it: He slowly began hardening in her hand. She had never gotten to experience this feeling before, as all of the Gallade she had been with were always hard just at the sight of her, and so this was new, this was invigorating to her. "There you go. Isn't this better?" She pulled herself up onto her knees on the bed between his legs, not releasing him in the process, sitting with her shins tucked up underneath her body.

It took but a few seconds for the Trainer, after surrendering, to become fully aroused for his arousor. Her hand had a very loose grip on him, barely skimming across the delicate skin, hardly even touching him at all as it moved up and then slowly back down.

She did this for a little while, repeating the therapeutically calming action over and over and then she heard, quietly, "S-stop". A stuttering demand, which was all but entirely a request in this situation, and she didn't comply but instead responded with "why?". "Um, well, y-you know..." The frown she had fought off stopped its attempts to creep across her face, and instead she donned an even bigger smile. "Just let it out, hon'."

He was nervous: he hadn't done this before; Much less in front of someone; Much less in front of a girl; Much less in front of... Well, her. "I'm not sure we have the same outcome in mind..." (Pun). There was a pause in her motion and then she spoke up: "We do." "I really don'-" He was cut off by an impeccably blunt tone, with some irritation sprinkled in for good measure: "Cum in my hand."

With that sentence which fell off her tongue like a rock and hit him in the head, the Psychic beauty gripped him firmly. She gave a rather hard squeeze before pumping her hand again. Her Trainer cried out in surprise. A small smirk developed on her features and she lowered her head slightly, watching intently her work. Seconds passed of resistance before she got him to emit a small grunt, the likes of which having never escaped his lips before. His back arched, face contorting in pleasure as his virginity was taken. White shot into the air, peppering her hand and his pelvic area in a few short bursts.

After he was finished, she slowly took her hand away and allowed for him to sit up slightly, only so that he could watch her suck the fluid off of her fingers. She was only doing this so she could appear seductive, but based on her facial expression, she was legitimately surprised by something. "This is... It's nothing like another Pokem-...Tell me, do you eat a lot of fruit?" A blink from the male. A very long, very slow, very confused shuttering of his eyelids. "It tastes sweet, like some berry I can't quite place..." The spontaneous deficits in her attention were always something he found adorable.

As he was thinking about this, she had other things in mind: she grabbed him firmly by the hips, leaning down and putting the flat of her tongue against the inside of his thigh; She dragged it up and along any part of his skin that had the delicious fluid on it, and when she was done she sat back for a moment, savoring the taste with her eyes closed. "Well!" She started in an excited tone, "I think someone has earned themself a reward, don't you?" Visions of escape, a shower, and extensive psychotherapy flooded his brain.

Instead, though, he was to receive a different gift: His eyes refocused on her, reaching back behind her body with both hands to put them on the red clasp to the bra she was wearing. She watched his eyes dilate with a slightly prideful giggle, looking down toward he bed in a brief moment of coyness. This wasn't her nature, this domineering persona she had adopted, and so it lapsed every once in a while, even if only for a moment.

The red fabric fell to the bed.

 **I know I said at the beginning that I would finish this on my next post, but sweet Christ is this a lot of writing. I figured I might as well post this to start a little bit of hype. Please note that everything is a process, so this is not going to be the quality of the entire work, but rather it will escalate as it goes along. Sorry for cutting in the middle of an erotic scene, I tried not to but I mean damn people, look at how much I wrote.**

 **Arthenius**

 **Log of work (if you're interested)**

 **10/27/15, 01:23- (Stop)Been writing for two hours and I don't want the quality to deteriorate so you're going to have to wait longer than right now. Not that you would know reading this right now would have been an option until whenever I post it.**

 **10/27/15, 10:09- (Start)Here we go again.**

 **10/27/15, 10:46- (Stop)Got a lot done but fuck me am I late for class.**

 **10/17/15, 13:49- (Start)So much for eating lunch.**

 **10/27/15, 14:03- (Stop)That was depressingly short. Damn you, class.**

 **10/18/15, 10:02- (Start)World Series started last night, didn't get a chance to write... Need to grind this out right now. Damn that girl has a fat ass...Mmm. Wait. No. Focus.**

 **10/28/15, 10:46- (Stop) So explain to me how the fuck I cliffhangered myself. I'm the damn author, how am I leaving myself hanging? I have to go to class right at the good part sakhdksosgenwksksnamzljd**

 **10/29/15, 10:05- (Start) Okay. More writing. Focus. You studied this scene all last night.**

 **10/29/15, 10:44- (Stop) Fucking... I give up. How the hell am I managing to leave myself hanging. I KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

 **11/2/15, 10:03- (Start) Okay. One weekend in Vegas later, I'm back. Time to unhinge myself from this cliff.**

 **11/2/15, 10:36- (End) Fuck it for now. Like literally fuck it for now. I'm not stopping writing, I'm just posting what I have so far and keeping on trucking.**


	6. GGP Final Part One

_The red fabric fell to the bed._

Lauren bit her lip in anxiety as she waited for her trainer's response. Her shoulders pulled back and together slightly to push her chest out, her right hand coming to her left forearm and rubbing it as she nervously waited for his response. She wanted badly for him to accept her. Nothing else in the world mattered more to her than what he thought of her, nothing else mattered to her more than him. He was her everything, he always had been...She was exposing not only her body but her own personal insecurities to him, her silent and unmentioned fears of his rejection faced head-on with one dexterous unclasping of a bra.

The Gardevoir couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. It was a little funny, hypocritical, even, that she was being so direct and carefree about his nakedness, and yet with her own she found herself met with trepidation. She could only imagine that he had felt the same way when she was looking over him, and suddenly her burst of confident dominance deflated. An embarrassed blush came to Lauren's cheeks before any words could be heard from either one of them.

After an uncomfortable silence, one that deflated the Psychic's courage with every passing moment, she gave up on waiting for him to reply. She craved his feedback, needed to know what he thought of her. The deep, carnal desire for his acceptance at all costs drove her to invade his privacy again even more than she already was. A blue glow was drawn over her eyes as she reached out, trying to discretely weave into his consciousness without him knowing. But even as she was attempting this, her concentration was thrown by the sound of his voice:

"Lauren, you're...beautiful."

Beautiful? The mint-colored beauty felt her heart flutter at the word. It wasn't at all what she expected from him. Because of not only the position that he was in, but also the way that she had overheard him talking about (or thinking about, when she was feeling like snooping) other girls, the Gardevoir had expected him to say something else, something different, something carrying a sexual tension with it: "Hot"; "Sexy". Another term that expressed a hunger, a sexual appetite, like she had heard when the modeling agents would complement her before asking all too bluntly "how far she was willing to go for her career". But "beautiful"? It completely threw the beauty. Saying she was "beautiful" implied not only a need but an appreciation for her.

And she loved him even more for it.

Her confidence renewed by his words, she smiled and coyly turned her head to look at him. _You really mean it?_ Her voice sounded like her expression, pleasantly surprised. He made eye contact, the only thing he had done to show any sort of courage since he had been captured by her, and gave a small nod. There was another fluttering feeling in her heart and then she looked down at his chest, reaching a hand down and drawing small shapes on it with a finger. She had already lapsed her domineering, so she figured there was no harm in a little more regression, so she quietly asked, _do you want to touch them?_ Her eyes rose slowly up to his and he watched her quizzically for a moment to see if she was serious or not, then nodded again. "Yes please," he responded sheepishly like a toddler who, after getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar, learned that they could have just asked and gotten a cookie at any time.

The phantasmic restraints on the male's arms seemed to tighten, and then shortly thereafter were abruptly and somewhat anticlimactically just gone from existence. The ability to move his limbs freely with full range of motion was remarkably odd after having been psychically entrapped for what felt like so long, but yet he couldn't imagine had actually elapsed a significant amount of time. Once he felt this sudden release, he wriggled his body around a little, testing the extent of his newfound freedom. What he found didn't surprise him: as though distrusting of his intentions once he had been freed, the Gardevoir had opted to keep him tethered to the mattress top by his chest-down still. It wasn't surprising, but at the same time it was a little unnerving. What did she think that he would do if she had let go of him entirely? It was somewhat disheartening to have to consider, and so the trainer brushed the thought aside for the time being, in a similar fashion to that which he did with the red bra that had just uncovered his partner.

As unusual as it may seem, the male didn't any longer have any intention of making such an incongruous act as groping her outright. She didn't seem to encourage such a forward progression, anyway. Rather, the blushing beauty on top of him did nothing but remain still and watch as he slowly, deliberately moved his arms across the surface of the bed and toward the center of his body, bringing his hands hesitantly toward her legs. He had touched her numerous times before and hadn't thought twice about it, obviously, but as he did so now it felt like it again was that first time. His fingers crept up the sides of her calves and were accompanied by his thumbs on the opposite side. Languid motions savoring every second of the action. Savoring every inch of her, every inch of the smooth porcelain that was always so confoundingly covered by the mint-green of her attire, so close to his wandering eyes and yet so far from his wandering hands. His right thumb moved slowly in a caress over the skin of her lower leg. Lauren bit her lip and blushed even harder at this. It was such a small, simple movement. Yet, it managed to convey almost instantaneously the affection he had for her; the tacitly shared attraction they had to one another.

His hands continued to scale her figure in unison again, fingertips dragging lightly over the surface of her skin, causing hair to stand on end accompanied by goosebumps everywhere they went. The two seemingly drew in a breath together as the upward motion was concomitantly led to be partially outward, the bottom of the hourglass figure she possessed causing for his hands to spread apart from one another as they moved across the outsides of her upper legs. The psychic-type's legs subconsciously closed a little in a protective motion over the fabric of her panties when her trainer moved his fingers over the waistband of them. He paused here, raking his thumb over the top of the material along the circumference as he looked up to see what she was thinking, but behind the lip-biting red-cheeked exterior she was still as unreadable as ever. _Well?_ She prompted him silently, drawing in a deep breath as she waited for his response, which ended up being far more than that for which she had bargained.

After a long, uncomfortably long, in fact, pause, the white-and-green Pokémon's owner's lips parted, and from these parted lips came her long-awaited verdict: "I love your body," he whispered quietly with a small smile. The lowering of the Gardevoir's chest was visible as an exhale of relief escaped inaudibly through her lips. _Well thank you,_ she began in his head, the melodic, naturally pleasant tone of her voice a welcome sound to him, but he wasn't done. His eyes, which had sheepishly found a place on the bed to call home rose up from their resting place and met hers again. The determination and still hesitation he was experiencing was evident through them, and the Psychic feared the worst. All her fears were destructed with his next sentence, with the next three words, three magic little words more powerful than him or her or anyone else could even dream of being:

"I love you."

 **This isn't the end, obviously. I just needed to produce something so that I didn't end up getting a perpetual writer's block, which seems to happen sometimes if I do an insufficient job of keeping my activity level up. I realize it's somewhat short, but this shit takes time to write, as I've fallen in love (no homo) with both of these two characters and their relationship with one another, and I'm not willing to risk its integrity purely for the sake of quantity of writing.**

 **So there you have it: part one of the last chapter of GGP. Love you guys. Go nuts.**

 **Arthenius**


	7. Another Update

Joyful nights saga has been updated; Gardevoir Gets Pushy should be the next update, followed by Zoroark the Seductress.


	8. Announcement!

**My fellow Arthenians,**

 **I've got my schedule officially worked out, and I should be able to return to uploading at a regular interval starting in July. I recognize that July is quite far away as it stands, and with the Oompa Loompa running America, we might not make it that long without being aggressively bombed to shit in a thermonuclear war. Because of this, I figured I'd let you guys know what's going on, and that I might as well crank out something short.**

 **There's a new update on my other story, Joyful Nights Saga. Check it out!**


	9. I'm back!

My fellow Arthenians,

Just a brief update here to let you know what's going on. I've been a high school graduate for... shit, I don't know, like two weeks or something. Anyway, i'm moving into my college dorm in four days and I'll henceforth have my own laptop on which I can do my composition, so I should be able to write a lot more a lot quicker. I don't know how my schedule is going to look yet, but I'm assuming I should be able to find a way to return to regular updates.

Speaking of updates, as it stands and prone to change, I'm looking to do one more chapter of JNS and then I think i'll finish up GGP. I'm going to have to go back through and study all of ZTS again because it's honestly been so long that i've forgotten character motivations and personality idiosyncrasies, but once I get some work done on the other two I should be able to return to that as well.

I look forward to creating more content for you guys from here on out, and I hope that the feelings of excitement are as overwhelming for y'all as they are for me. As a form of celebration, I'm looking to adopt a fourth story, likely straying outside of the lines a bit and writing for a different game/series. I'm thinking perhaps One Punch Man, Smite (a mythological based game, highly recommend it), Super Smash Bros., Zelda, or Fallout. Except for the last two, I'd likely keep all characters canonical as best I can, but I'd end up taking creative liberties with the latter two and doing something open world and AU (like a Smash Mansion sort of thing).

That's all from me for the time being. Like, subscribe, and all that stuff, and I'll talk to you guys in the next one.

Arthenius


	10. Another announcement

Hey guys, just a quick note or two for you. I'm officially moved into my dorm for the summer, and I'm celebrating by making a new Wonder Woman Fanfiction. This shouldn't affect the upload speeds of my other stories, however. I should still be able to make a somewhat decent schedule to abide by. Please drop by my page and give Woman of Wonder some love!


End file.
